Ryoko querida
by Ryoko-SP
Summary: Que pasa cuando Ryoko lee el diario de Tenchi.¿Sera dolorosos lo que lea? ¿que oculta Tenchi?


_**Ryoko Querida**_

N/A: bueno primero que nada este fic no es mío, lo robe!! Pero yo lo traduci del ingles al español, si su autor original lo ve le pido disculpas por no pedirlo pero me gusta mucho, aquí va y espero que les guste.

Tenchi cerró su diario y lo puso en su escritorio, entonces recordó la lectura y se coloco en su cama. Desafortunadamente su mente estaba todavía en lo que él había escrito en el diario. Actualmente él se lo demostraría a ella. Pero hasta entonces era el único lugar donde él podría conseguir sus sensaciones hacia fuera.  
Suspirando él puso su libro abajo en el escritorio y apago la luz.  
Al rodar él fue sorprendido al encontrarse que miraba fijamente un brillo intensamente amarillo de ojos. "Ryoko!" Ryoko sonrió en él. "estoy sí... Hay allí un problema Tenchi?" Tenchi frunció el ceño. "no debes estar aquí, podrías conseguirnos ambos en muchos apuros." "con quién?" Ella pidió. "tu papá no cuida con quién termines para arriba, Mihoshi no molesta en cualquier cosa, Yosho no cuida, y ni tampoco Washu. Sasami incluso no sabe sobre esta materia. El único quién importaría es ésa princesa escrupulosa." Tenchi frunció el ceño. "bien entonces no soy cómodo con esto, derecho? apenas parece..." Ryoko con un gemido. "Bien, duermo aquí solamente si tú deseas. Para que veas que cuido." Ella se dio vuelta lejos y se descoloró a través de la cama. Tenchi suspiro y se inclinó sobre la cama, pareciendo inferior y despejando su garganta. Ryoko saco la lengua y desaparecido a través del piso. Tenchi sacudió su cabeza y sonrió como él se reclina en su almohadilla. A veces Ryoko apenas no daría para arriba. Todavía sonriendo él cerró los ojos y fue al sueño.

Las cosas iban el día siguiente adelante como de costumbre. Desayuno acabado de Tenchi y se preparo para ir a los campos. Ryoko apareció detrás de él. "hey Tenchi, puedes prestarme algo para leer? Ayeka consiguió el control y tiene en esas novelas otra vez." Ella dijo. Tenchi intentó evitar el contacto visual así que ella no haría cualquier cosa que él lamentaría. "Huh... Ryoko seguro. Debe haber un libro en mi escritorio que puedes leer. No lo he acabado todavía, pero puedes leerlo si deseas." Ryoko sonrió y lo abrazó. "gracias Tenchi." Tenchi decidía sí o no abrazarla cuando Ayeka gritó. "Ryoko, baja tus manos de él de este instante." Ryoko suspiro y acaba de desaparecer, tomando una mirada pasada en sus ojos. Tenchi sonrío en ella, entonces se dio vuelta. Él paró, seguro allí era algo que él olvidado. El OH bien, lo que era podría esperar hasta él llegara a la casa.

Ryoko apareció en el sitio de Tenchi y miraba el escritorio. Había dos  
libros. Uno era un libro de bolsillo con un cuadro de un cuchillo sangriento en él. Tenchi leía siempre historias de misterio. La otra era a libro de escritura sin título o cuadro. Ryoko lo toma y se tele transporto sobre la azotea de la casa. Ryoko sonrió y se inclinó detrás en el sol para leer el libro. Pero cuando ella abrió el libro, ella fue dada una sacudida eléctrica totalmente por lo que ella vio. Su nombre era escrito en la página de la escritura cuidadosa de Tenchi. Era anticuada para tres meses, enseguida después del incidente con el Dr. Clay. Ryoko cerró el libro rápidamente. Tenchi no quisiera que ella leyera esto, ella era segura de eso. Pero entonces tenía otra vez su nombre en él. Si se trataba sobre ella, tiene derecho de leerlo después de todo. Si comenzó a tener cosas que no estaban sobre ella, ella podría parar y guardar el libro. Sintiéndose un pedacito culpable, Ryoko abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

Ryoko Querida,

He estado dando mis sensaciones para ti y las otras. Las otras son todas como hermanas a mí. Amo a cada una de ellas en su manera de ser. Pero tú significas más que eso Ryoko. No estoy seguro cuando yo primero me di cuenta. Quizá tan lejano como el ataque de Kagato. Nunca me olvidé de la mirada en tu cara pues te atrape cuando caminé sobre la nave. Igual a la mirada que cero me dio el ayer por la noche a bordo de ese nave espacial. Es extraño pensar que ella ahora está dentro de ti, sobre todo porque tú realmente no has cambiado. Deseo que pudiera decirte cómo me siento en persona, pero cada vez que intento algo sucede. O Ayeka nos separa o apenas no puedo. Tú eres tan hermosa que no puedo creer ocasionalmente que seas verdadera. Juro que un día, Te demostraré esto.

Ryoko mordió su labio y sacudió su cabeza. No había manera de que esto sucedía. Ella debe haber entendido mal algo allí dentro. Mirándolo encima otra vez, ella encontró todo justo como ella lo había leído antes. Finalmente en vez de intentar pensar, ella dio vuelta a la página y leyó.

Ryoko Querida,

Lamento lo qué sucedió hoy. No estoy seguro de quién comenzó la lucha entre tú y Ayeka, pero yo sé que ella es quién te golpeó primero. Cuando yo finalmente conseguí que las dos parar me centré en ti. No deseo lastimar a cualquier persona, pero cuando las dos luchan como eso, tú eres la única que escucha. Deseé decirte antes, solamente desapareces siempre. Mirabas tan triste... apenas deseo haberte dicho.

Ryoko cerró el libro otra vez y mordió su labio. Ella recordó ese día. No era segura de quién había comenzado a luchar. Después pelearon juntas después de un rato. Pero ella recordó cómo mal ella se había sentido cuándo Tenchi había gritado en ella. Al principio ella pensó demostrar esto a Ayeka. La princesa probablemente se vuelva loca. Pero entonces Tenchi. Él cuidó sobre cada uno y no deseo lastimar a Ayeka. Y esto era algo que Ryoko no quisiera que ella viera de todos modos.  
Miro a través del libro y exploró las entradas más recientes.

Ryoko Querida,

Ayer por la noche me levanté para conseguir un vaso de agua y tu estabas dormida en el sofá. Uno de tus mechones estaba sobre tu cara. Lo moví y me quede parado allí mirándote por un rato. Parecía tan hermosa. Recuerdo una vez, hace un rato largo, yo te encontré en una posición similar con Sasami. Ella tenía un mal sueño y la ayudaste. Pienso en la gran persona que eres. Desde entonces has cambiado, pero no eso. Tú eres todavía una de las mejores personas que conozco. Ayeka todo correcto también. Ella desea al nieto de Yosho, el príncipe de gran alcance con energía fantástica. En realidad puedo ser príncipe, pero nunca me vi de esa manera. Cuando me miro en el espejo, apenas veo al mismo muchacho que he visto siempre. Tú me dijiste que me miraste creciendo y te enamorare de mí. Todavía no sé porqué me elegiste, pero estoy agradecido incluso de haberte conocido.

Ryoko tuvo que luchar para no llorar. "porqué no puede él decirme esto a mí cuando estoy allí?" Tomando una respiración profunda, Ryoko dio vuelta a la página siguiente.

Tenchi sonrió mientras que él se sentó abajo en su escritorio. A través de la cena Ryoko había sido muy reservada, no hizo caso de todos los comentarios de Ayeka. Mientras esto tenía molesta a la princesa, Tenchi había apreciado. Abriendo su diario, Tenchi leyó la entrada pasada que él había hacho. Él tenía finalmente anotado que él amó a Ryoko, en esas palabras. Él nunca lo había hecho antes. Sonriendo él dio vuelta la página para escribir, después paró y mirado fijamente.

Tenchi Querido,

Eres la persona más dulce del mundo entero. Lamento leer esto, pero ahora que lo hice necesite decirte algo. Te amo con todo mi corazón por siempre. Tú no tienes que decirlo de nuevo. Sé tu sensación ahora. Nunca intentaré forzarte a decirlo otra vez. Pero ahora deseo darte una opción. Puedes mantenerte silencioso todo el tiempo que necesitas y escribir en este libro. Nunca lo leeré otra vez a menos que tú me digas. O puedes guardarlo, decir mi nombre, entonces darte vuelta y besarme. Esta es una oferta derecha, de modo de que en cualquier momento tú deseas Haré la misma cosa. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es llamar mi nombre.

Tenchi miró fijamente la página en choque. Ryoko había leído su diario. Ella sabía todo lo que él había escrito. Ella sabía lo que él se sentía sobre ella... finalmente.  
"Ryoko..." Tenchi susurro. Dos brazos resbalaron alrededor de su pecho y él se sentía presionado detrás. "te amo Tenchi." Ryoko dijo en su oído. Tenchi dio vuelta y miraba en sus ojos. "te amo también Ryoko." Sin otro pensamiento, él la besó.

EL FIN.


End file.
